


perfect

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, During Canon, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Texting, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: make you wanna beat it up, daddy, hurt itthen you wanna cry for me, bitch, I'm perfectbet you wanna die for me, bitch, I'm perfecttitle and summary from: perfect (remix) by cousin stizz, doja cat, bia
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	perfect

"i think i'm gonna log off for the night."

"c'mon, dream, you're being such a loser," sapnap responded, his voice teasing and joking. his microphone picked up his fingers rapidly pressing the plastic keys on his keyboard as he tried to kill george's running figure on-screen.

dream only laughed softly and rolled his eyes. 

"good night to you too, sapnap."

"bro, it's only like," he glanced down at the time in the bottom right corner of his monitor, "it's only one in the morning!"

"maybe for you," dream said in a yawn, stretching his back in his chair. "it's two for me. and ten in the morning for george."

"true." george's voice was quiet and soft, as usual. dream always felt a rising feeling of relief when george spoke up in their calls. his voice always sounded like it was dripping and oozing down his microphone, each breath and gulp in dream's ears.

maybe that was weird to say about his friend.

whatever.

"well, sapnap, you can't stop me. good night you guys." he waved at the screen even though he knew no one could see him.

"i'm gonna log off too," george said, and dream's cheeks brightened. george was always a follower.

"whatever," sapnap said, pretending to be hurt. "oh, wait. are we still filming tomorrow? i need to know when to wake up."

"yeah," dream and george both said at the same time. george fell silent at the coincidence while dream chuckled.

"yeah, i'm thinking around two or three in the afternoon for me. does that work?" george's microphone had been muted, dream noticed.

no big deal, he was probably talking to someone. his eyes were glued to the glowing circle that represented george in their discord call. he stared at it so long his eyes started to unfocus, making the entire screen a vague block of colors and shapes.

"yeah sure, i'll try to be up then." sapnap's voice interrupted him. of what, he wasn't sure, but he felt the acute annoyance in his throat as if he'd just been cut off from something.

"okay." his tone was now flat. "good night, sapnap."

he disconnected from the call quickly, his eyes back on the circle that was george.

he hadn't meant to sound so rude and abrupt. sapnap would understand, right? they've been friends for years, he'll understand.

but will he?

will he understand that he's so distracted, so absentminded, because of their _friend_?

even the thought of letting sapnap in on that part of his mind was making dream ill with worry.

"i need to go to bed," he said out into the dark void around him.

and the dark void embraced him. like he wished george could.

\---

george had been on dream's mind all week. george had streamed almost every day with facecam, and dream suddenly wasn't focused on the game he had obsessed over for years. he found himself biting back a dull irritation that the other boy's facecam was so _small_ on the screen. he knew that wasn't the point of the livestream, but he was annoyed regardless.

he quickly opened the donation system to make a donation with a message. his fingers hesitated over his keyboard, debating on whether this was really the place to make the comment on his mind.

_fuck it._

he typed out the message and sent it before he could convince himself that it was a bad idea. he knew he would regret it, but it felt oddly satisfying and relieving that he said something.

besides, no one, even _george_ , would really think that was his donation. there were plenty of people who donated under his name on everyone's streams, and their messages were just as questionable.

the only problem was that it wasn't someone impersonating him. he wasn't a fan looking to get a reaction out of george to clip and share on social media. he wasn't even really looking for a reaction. he just wanted to get something off his chest.

he soon saw his message flash on the right side of george's screen, above his head. the chat began moving impossibly fast, speculating on whether that was really dream.

_there's no way, right?_

george paused to look at the donations. he read through all of them, or almost all of them.

"thank you dream for the fifty dollars," he laughed lightly, just the way dream wanted him to. "i wish i could read your donation message, but it's... it's a little explicit to read on twitch with 60,000 people watching."

he noticed the frantic chat and smiled to himself. the smile came with a light tint on the smaller man's cheeks, barely visible on camera. _but dream saw it._

"i don't think that's the real dream, guys. he wouldn't say that to me. but thank you anyway, whoever that is. that's a lot of money. maybe it is the real dream, trying to mess with me whilst i'm live." he laughed at his own joke before returning to the game. chat seemed to calm down and forget about the donation.

however, a computer notification sounded shortly after george faced his other monitor. a message from george.

dream chuckled to himself. it was the kind of laugh that came when something went exactly how he wanted it to. it almost bubbled out of his throat, like hot tar, or melted sugar. it was thick and deep in volume.

_'are u on my stream rn'_

_'maybe'_

_'wdym maybe? did u just donate?'_

he laughed and watched george's delayed reaction on the other monitor. he had paused the game for a second time, mostly quiet as he quickly typed responses to dream. his face was smeared with confusion and the pink hue on his cheeks had increased.

_'idk'_

_'stop playing with me what are u doing'_

_'what did the donation say'_

he waited a few seconds and saw george sigh and roll his eyes.

"sorry guys, i'm trying to fix something," he said to his viewers, his eyes still glued on the other monitor as his fingers moved fast against the keys.

_'ur on my stream apparently, so u tell me'_

_'i never said i was or wasn't, just said maybe. send me a picture of it'_

_'i can't send you a picture. i'm literally streaming rn'_

_'then type it out.'_

dream could see george's face shift in emotion throughout the conversation, the current emotion being that of confused frustration and general annoyance.

_'i can't'_

_'why not baby?'_

dream hadn't really meant to slip that name into there, but he surely didn't plan on removing it. his eyes trained on the small figure on his other screen.

george sighed lightly, leaning back in his chair. dream could see him rolling his eyes to the back of head and tugging his lip in the grip of his teeth gently.

"i'm sorry guys, i'll start playing again." he attempted to regain his composure, but his eyes kept darting to their messages, reading over the last message sent by dream.

_'i'm calling u after the stream'_

with that, he began playing again, trying to focus on the game. he failed miserably to do so as he died over and over again over the next half an hour. dream was still watching, and george knew that.

that _was_ dream's message.

\---

dream's computer made a sound around an hour after their messages.

_'calling u rn we need to talk'_

the taller man chuckled, putting his headphones on and leaning back in his chair.

_'sure thing baby boy'_

it showed that george was typing a response, but he stopped abruptly and just pressed call, instead.

"dream?"

"yeah?"

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" his voice was careful and strained. he didn't sound mad, necessarily, but dream could hear the bitter streak of rare anger in the way he murmured. george was never like this, but it gave dream a power-hungry feeling knowing he could make george act so different when they were alone.

"what do you mean?" dream, on the other hand, was feigning innocence. his voice was light and drizzled in cute confusion, like he didn't know what he'd been doing for the past few hours.

"why did you donate that on stream?" his voice now became a whisper. dream could tell he was leaning into the microphone because he could hear his shallow breaths tickling his ears.

"donate what, baby?"

george sighed shakily and dream swore he could hear george shifting in his chair.

"d-don't call me that, dream."

"why not?"

he sighed again. this time, a hum left his lips afterwards. dream's stomach fluttered at the sound. it sounded so soft, so intimate through his microphone into dream's headset.

it sounded like he was making noises just for dream.

"what's going on with you? w-why would you say that thing on my stream? _in front of all those people_?"

george whispered the last part, rolling his eyes to himself as he carefully pushed his hips down against his chair. his bottom lip was in his teeth as he tried not to make any noise on the call.

"you seemed to like it."

there was a pause at the other end.

"and what if i did?"

"turn on your camera."

george sucked in air through his teeth sharply and did what he was told. a surge of pleasure shot down his abdomen at the sound of dream's commanding tone.

he'd heard it before, but it felt so much more real knowing it was for him and him alone.

"you're so pretty," dream commented breathlessly. there he was, staring at the square on screen that represented george's form, but this time, he was staring at the real thing. his nails dug into his upper thighs as he watched george blush at the compliment. he hid his cheeks with his hands and the sleeves of his red sweatshirt.

"s-stop," the other boy murmured, sinking back into his chair and pulling his legs up until his knees were touching his chin. however, he was still sensitive and the movement of his legs made him whine. he threw his head back and dream focused his eyes on george's slender neck, his adam's apple bobbing slightly as he gulped painfully.

he imagined what kind of marks he would leave with his lips and teeth on that neck. he wondered what kind of sounds would come from george's pretty lips.

"what's wrong, baby?"

"i-i... i wish you were here."

"and if i was there?"

"... i want you to do what you said on stream."

dream smiled, biting the tip of his tongue. he had the overwhelming urge to make george's dreams come true. he opened another tab on his monitor and looked for plane tickets to london.

"yeah? tell me how bad you want it."

george groaned, his voice turning up at the end, like he was asking a question. his eyes were shut and his face was parallel to his ceiling. dream could only see his neck again. he wondered what george would sound like if dream's hand was squeezing his windpipe.

"s-so bad," he replied. his voice was shaking and dream saw his arms trembling as they stretched out, slender fingers gripping his upper thighs. dream could hear his soft pants through his microphone.

"you're so pathetic, acting so needy for me. i bet you couldn't keep your mind off of me for the rest of the stream. what did you imagine? me pinning you down into your mattress? shoving my dick in your throat until you gagged? what was it, george?"

the man on the other side of the screen finally let out a full moan. his back was arched so sharply that dream could see the outline of his ribcage under his sweater.

dream's low chuckle rang in george's ears and made his eyes cross. his hand moved to palm himself through his sweatpants.

"so desperate," dream purred, watching george squirm under his own hand due to the intense sensitivity between his legs. he moved his own hand down his pants to pull his dick out of his pajama pants.

a shiver went down his spine as he watched george on his monitor. he had his tongue between his teeth as he moved his hips up against his hand desperately. his eyes were focused on his own screen.

dream noticed and turned his camera on, changing the angle to still conceal his face, and only show his lap.

"d-dream."

"is this what you wanted to see, sweetheart?"

all george could do was nod, his cheeks reddening at the pet name. it sounded so right in dream's mouth with his deep tone breathing its way into his ears. he continued moving his hand down his sweatpants as he focused on what was on his screen.

his eyes trained on the way dream's hands moved. he studied the way his fingers pressed into the skin of his dick, rubbing the head in small, even circles. he couldn't look away from the veins bulging beneath his off-color knuckles. george felt like he was floating.

the pleasure from his abdomen crept into the back of his throat, branching up and making his cheeks tingle. he saw white as he came, his legs shaking and the knuckles in his hand aching. as his eyes drifted back into focus, he stared at his monitor as he heard dream's pants in his ears.

"fuck, that was so hot," dream murmured, his stomach tightening as he came on his shirt and thumb. george saw his fingers twitching as he sat still, waiting for his breath to return to him.

there was a silence.

george was unable to pull himself back into the present moment as he kept staring at dream through the camera, his eyes eventually losing focus until things were just moving masses to him.

dream was sitting still, his mind racing faster than the sleep tugging on his eyelids. did that just happen? he too got stuck in a mental limbo, unable to focus on anything in the past or present. it only lasted a few seconds for each of them, but the deafening silence felt eternal.

"what did we just do?" george's voice was just like it was before, soft and timid. he was close to his microphone, his lips pressed against the cool metal lattice covering. dream was surprised to hear no fear, no trepidation in his tone.

"i-i don't know. but we have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

"yeah, i guess we do."


End file.
